


First snow

by Prisca



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Sam's first snow





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Supernatural: Weechesters, Sammy’s first snow
> 
> please notice: Dean is some years older than Sam in this story

Dean was startled out of his sleep by the outcry of his little brother. Immediately he was wide awake. His father had warned him often enough to be on the watch anytime.

"It's important, Dean. When I can't be around, it's up to you to take care of Sammy. He's still too young to understand."

And Dean had felt torn apart. He was proud that his father put that much trust into him. But then again the responsibility was somehow frightening. What, if he failed one day? He knew, his father would never forgive him if something would happen to Sam. And he himself wouldn't, neither.

Still drowsy, Dean looked over to the old sofa where Sammy should be sleeping. But besides of the old, rumpled blanket, it was empty. Almost panicking Dean jumped up, looking around in the small hut, expecting the worst. The relief was immense when he found his little brother standing in front of the small window; shoeless, only in his boxers, despite the cold in the hut.

„Sammy?“

No answer.

„Sammy!“  
Slightly annoyed Dean walked over to him and grabbed for his shoulder to shake him.  
"What are you doing here? You are freezing to death.“

Sam stared at him with wide open eyes, then he pointed outside with his little fingers. Dean blinked, once, twice. The world hand changed overnight. Yesterday the hut had been standing in the middle of a small clearing; a meadow, some trees, a small woodshed. Now everything had vanished under a thick, white snow cover.

Dean laughed out loud, all his anger gone. He had always liked winter more than hot, sticky summer days. The little boy beside him looked at him questioningly.

"Snow, Sammy," explained Dean.  
"That's snow."

„Snowman,“ Sam asked, remembering a story, Dean had told him some days ago.

Dean smiled wide and nodded.  
„Yeah. We can dress up and go outside to build a snowman. Would you like that?“

Sammy's eyes sparkled with excitement while he grabbed for his sweater.  
„Snowman,“ he repeated.  
"I like!"  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for comment_fic
> 
> also posted at my journals (LJ and DW)


End file.
